My name is Louise, don't you know? Snippets
by Delusionalweeb
Summary: Inspired by 'Sakamoto, desu ga.' Featuring a suit-wearing Louise. Strong, smart but denser than a dragon scale. Watch as 'he' accidently formed a harem. Opening up for requests.


**This is just some fic I made to relieve my stress as I continue my other fic. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

When Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst heard that the daughter of the rival family, the Vallière family, will also be coming to the same academy as hers in Tristain. She had expect at least two things from her.

1\. She's going to be extremely pissed when she knew who she was.

2\. Pink hair or Blonde hair.

The reason she had expect her to have either pink or blonde hair was because both of the child's parents appearances. The Duke of the Vallière family is blonde by nature, a pretty normal hair colour among the other Tristanian. Then pink hair, while it was unusual to see one. Karin, Duchess de La Vallière's natural hair colour is actually pink.

She had met the matriarch of the house once, it was an unpleasant experience, really. But that wasn't the point right now.

Kirche knew that the person coming to the academy would be quite troublesome to deal with.

Family feud was not uncommon, in fact, these kinds of thing is something that will happen with noble families one way or another. The fact that she would have to deal with it have been something that frustrated her since, and because her parents tried to marry her off to some old geezer since she had become a 'nuisance' to them.

She had two choices: Become a student in Tristain or be married with some guy she did not know off.

She chose the former, obviously. Then her parents filled her with information about the Vallière family, of how she should be wary of them and how they had shamed their yadda yadda yadda.

Kirche didn't believe such thing, but the daughter of the Vallière? She might.

It would be inevitable for both of them to meet each other, so she made up a scheme so that she may enjoy the peace and quiet before the encounter with the child of Karin herself; Identify the youngest daughter of the Vallière, stay away from her as much as possible, ?, Profit!

So here she was, in an opening ceremony for the first years of the academy, wearing a rather revealing dress which showed her cleavage. Kirche wanted to look irresistable, after all. The other male occupants in the ballroom would looked at her with a blush as she puffed out her chest.

"...and so, I hope that all of you, the students of this academy, will reach out and thrive to achieved your goals. That's all for now, have a pleasant day." The headmaster of the Tristain academy of Magic, Osmond, finished his speeches.

Everybody gave a round of applause in unison.

The party finally started.

Foods, fruits and sweets were laid out on fancy tables, musician played their instruments on the center stage, first year students chatting and dancing with each other.

And most the males, as expected, gathered around the Zerbst. Each asking for her hand in a dance, some asked her name for them to remember. She swept her gaze at all of them, they were all wearing varying styles of suits, each has it's own prices, a rather high one. In fact, one blonde male had manage to get his hands on one with frills on them, indicating the large amount of money he spent on.

She could reject all of them, but where's the fun in that? Let them try as hard as they can, she loved their reaction when they saw her in this garment.

Kirche lingered there for a bit, looking at the face of many males surrounding her, only to realised that most of the females were somewhere else.

She looked around and found out that a lot of female first years, were surrounding around... someone, a handsome first year, perhaps?

What a treat.

She walked towards the group, pushing through the sea of people that were trying to talk to her. Ignoring all the pleas coming from them, she arrived to the group of female students and stared into the person in the center of the group.

The person was wearing a deep black 5-piece suit and a black pair of shoes, with gray belt, waistcoat and shirt. A deep red coloured tie around the person's neck which goes within the waistcoat.

Whoever he is, with just this set of fashion, would surely look striking in her eyes.

She looked up to meet the face of the person in question and took in the details.

The young boy's eye colours were bright red, complimenting his clothing style. His face is childishly feminine and pale with a soft smile decorating his face, charming anyone he was currently interacting with. His pink hair was tied to a pony tail, giving him an overall a deadly and gentle look.

Kirche froze.

Pink...hair?

She looked at the 'boy' again, this time, more carefully. In fact, the person is not a male, but a female. Her height is smaller than the average teenager, maybe more like a child. The other female students doesn't seem to care, as they all tried to talk with the girl wearing a suit with barely concealed enthusiasm.

The person's gaze locked on with Kirche's, bright-red staring at light-brown.

The pinkette immedietly recognised the person in front of her and stopped talking with the person that was currently interacting with her, much to their frustration, and walked towards the red-headed woman.

And Kirche, well, seeing the sharp gaze of the person walking towards made her heart fluttered a bit, is this really the daughter of Karin the Heavy Wind? She had not expect this.

The 'boy' made it towards her, and Kirche finally got a closer look at the pink-haired person. Her height had only reached to Kirche's neck, with a slim body but a sophisticated posture. The face and the body proportions of the person indicates that she is, indeed, a female.

The pinkette made a small bow at her, then asked.

"May you be Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt of the Zerbst family?" He-she smiled softly while requesting for the answer, almost every females that heard the voice blushed for a moment. Her voice was soft and light while it also carries a masculine impression to it.

Kirche's already red cheeks glows brighter. Luckily, her tanned skin hid the blush from the everybody's sights, she only gave her a nod as an answer to her question.

"Ah, I see. My mother said so much about you." The pink-haired tomboy gave a small chuckle. What had her mother told her, then? The Vallière is being really friendly to her right now. The smaller girl parted her lips to speak again.

"Allow me to intoduce myself." She lifted her hand towards her own chest with her other hand behind her back, she bowed down slightly once again. "I am known as Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière."

She lifted her head to meet the face of the person in front of her with her signature smile and closed eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you, miss Zerbst."


End file.
